The End Of Days
by xxAugustaxx
Summary: This is the same as the Series Finale of Buffy, only I altered it slightly... Angel never left! See how it would have been like if Buffy would have let Angel stay and help her fight the First.
1. Prologue

****

The End of Days

Historical Note: This story takes place during the seventh season of Buffy, during the series finale. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from either _Buffy_ or _Angel_; although I wish I did!!

****

Authors Note: After watching the final episode of Buffy, I was a little disappointed that Angel wasn't there for the actual battle, so I decided to re-write the last episode including Angel in the final battle. Otherwise, everything else is the same. Also,since it broke my heart to see Xander's eye get gouged out, I'm just going to pretend it never happened! 

****

Summary: The apocalypse is drawing dangerously close for Buffy and the group, and with the potential slayers being killed off one by one, both Buffy and Faith are realizing this time both slayers may be in over their head. 

Then all of a sudden, someone from Buffy's past comes to help them with the fight; causing old feelings to stir. Faced with what seems to be the final battle; Buffy is forced to face her past as well as her greatest love; as he joins her in the last battle. 

** **

PROLOGUE

"Ok, word of advice? Don't give the wanna-bee's any more sugar. They've been spazing for hours," Faith told Buffy as she closed the door behind her and walked over to Buffy, who was staring out into the dark yard.

"Why not? In a few days, half of them may be dead," she told her. She turned and looked at Faith. 

"Shouldn't you be resting up in bed?" Buffy asked. 

"I've been knocked out and comatose more than I've been awake and fighting. I think I'm good," Faith told her. Buffy smiled a Faith's comment. She had a point; the poor girl had been knocked out more times than Buffy could count.

"I just want to make sure your rested up for the fight," Buffy explained. 

"Oh, I'm rested," she assured her. The two fell silent. "Do you think were really going to win this thing?" she asked. 

"I have no idea," Buffy told Faith honestly. 

"Well, we have that scythe thing," Faith pointed out.

"Yeah. That seems to be the only thing going for us," she told her. The two slayers looked out into the distance. 

"Come on, let's get back in and see if they've found anything else on your new weapon thing," Faith said. Buffy climbed down from the railing and sighed.

"Might as well; let's go," she said as the two slayers went inside the house. 


	2. Ch1

****

CHAPTER 1

Historical Note: This story takes place during the seventh season of Buffy, during the series finale. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from either _Buffy_ or _Angel_; although I wish I did!!

****

Authors Note: After watching the final episode of Buffy, I was a little disappointed that Angel wasn't there for the actual battle, so I decided to re-write the last episode including Angel in the final battle. Otherwise, everything else is the same. Also,since it broke my heart to see Xander's eye get gouged out, I'm just going to pretend it never happened! 

****

Summary: The apocalypse is drawing dangerously close for Buffy and the group, and with the potential slayers being killed off one by one, both Buffy and Faith are realizing this time both slayers may be in over their head. 

Then all of a sudden, someone from Buffy's past comes to help them with the fight; causing old feelings to stir. Faced with what seems to be the final battle; Buffy is forced to face her past as well as her greatest love; as he joins her in the last battle. 

****

Disclaimer II: A good amount; not all, but a good amount came from a book called 'Chosen.' I just wanted to make a note of that. I'm not trying to pass this whole story as being all my idea, obviously. But the idea of having Angel stay there for the fight was in fact mine, so there!

****

After listening to Giles and Willow catch them up on the information they had gotten on the scythe, Buffy decided it'd be a good idea to check out the graveyard. Giles had mentioned something about unconsecrated ground, and Buffy was getting restless around the house, so she decided to check it out. 

After a few minutes of walking around, Buffy came across a tomb. The building caught Buffy's attention because of its triangular looking design. She looked at it for a few seconds before kicking the door down. She watched as the rusted door was instantly knocked from its rusted hinges and slid down the stairs. Buffy shrugged and walked down the stairs. _Now I'm curious,_ she thought to herself as she reached the bottom. She looked around and noticed the torches on the walls were lit, giving the room an old, eerie glow. 

"I've forgotten," a voice said from behind red curtains. Buffy cautiously walked over to where the voice came from. She gripped the scythe as she walked over towards the voice; just then, an old woman walked out from behind the red curtain.

"I've forgotten how young you'd be," the old woman continued. "It comes from waiting. The mind plays tricks," she explained as she walked towards Buffy. 

"Who are you?" Buffy asked confused. She half expected the old woman in front of her to suddenly change into the First, like everyone seemed to be doing now a days..

"One of many," the woman told her. Buffy could tell that the woman's mind drifted to the past briefly. "Well, time was. Now I'm alone in the world," the woman added. She then looked at Buffy. 

"I bet you know what it's like," the woman guessed. Buffy froze in place as she felt Goosebumps appear on her arms.

"So, what are you? Some kind of ghost?" Buffy asked. The old women smiled. 

"Nope. I'm as real as you are, just..." the woman paused, "well put it this way…I look good for my age," she assured her. "I've been waiting," the woman told Buffy as she held her hand out. Buffy looked at the woman for a second before handing her the scythe.

"You pulled it out of the rock," the woman observed as she looked at the weapon with great interest. "I was one of those who put it in there," she told her. 

"What is it?" Buffy asked referring to the scythe. 

"A weapon. A scythe. We forged it in secrecy for one like you, who..." the woman paused and looked up from the weapon. 

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" the woman asked, realizing she never caught Buffy's name. 

"Buffy." The woman looked at her strangely for a moment. 

"No, really," the woman said. Buffy looked at her and shrugged. The woman looked back down at the weapon. 

"We forged it in secrecy; kept it hidden from the Shadow men, who-" 

"Yeah, met them. Didn't care for 'em," she told the woman. She then handed the weapon back over to Buffy. 

"Yes. They became the Watchers, and the watchers watched the Slayers. But we were watching them," she told her. 

"Oh! So you're like..." Buffy paused. "What are you?" she asked again, not quite understanding. The woman smiled at Buffy.

"Guardians," she answered. "Women who want to help and protect you. This was forged, centuries ago, by us. Half way around the world," the woman told her. Buffy looked down at the weapon in her hands.

"Hence the 'Luxor Casino theme'," she said.

"Forged there, it was put to use right here. To kill the last pure demon that walked upon the earth. The rest were already driven under.

And then there were men here, and then there were monks, and the first men died and were sent away, and then there was a town, and now there is you," the woman told her as she motioned to Buffy. "And the scythe remained hidden." 

"Does this mean I can win?" Buffy asked in a hopeful voice. 

"That is really up to you. This is a powerful weapon," she told her as she ran a finger along side of the scythe.

"Yeah it is," Buffy agreed. The woman looked at Buffy and smiled. 

"But you already have weapons," she told her. Buffy looked at the woman confused.

"Of coarse," she said obviously not catching on. 

"Use it wisely, and perhaps you can beat back the rising dark. One way or the other, it can only mean an end is truly near," she told her. Just then, two hands appeared on each side of the woman's neck, then snapped the woman's neck. Buffy watched in horror as the old woman fell to the ground, dead. Buffy quickly looked up to see Caleb emerging from behind the same curtain the woman had emerged from. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part on account of her neck snapping and all. Did she say the end is near, or here?" he asked, grinning. Buffy looked at Caleb shocked just before he grabbed for the scythe, trying to pull it away from her. Buffy quickly smacked him in the side of the head with one side of the weapon. 

She then hit him again, causing Caleb to let go. Buffy took advantage of the moment, and leaped back, giving her some distance from Caleb. 

Before Buffy could think of a plan, Caleb ran at her. He swung his fist at her, but missed as Buffy ducked. Instead, Caleb slams his fist into a column, shattering a large chunk of stone column to dust on contact. 

He then whipped his head back towards Buffy's direction. 

"You're not slipping out of this fight girl," he promised. "You can't stop me. I can just keep coming back for more," he told her. "Like being re-born," he added. Buffy felt the anger rise up inside her. She then lunged at him with the scythe. Caleb quickly ducked to avoid contact. Not breaking stride, Buffy ran towards him once more, swinging and thrusting the scythe. Caleb smiled and stood up straight, teasing her in a way. She charged at him once more, this time aiming the blade towards his neck. Caleb suddenly caught the weapon in mid- air, inches from his face. Buffy looked at him shocked. 

With his other hand, he punched Buffy in the face, knocking her into a wall. Buffy dropped the scythe upon impact. She quickly recovered and scrambled for the scythe just as Caleb picked it up. 

Buffy quickly kicked the weapon from his hands and grabbed it in the air as she sprang up from the floor. She spun around as soon as she caught the scythe in her hands, and swinging it at him; catching Caleb behind his knee with the scythe's shaft. Caleb tripped backwards, falling to the floor. Buffy quickly spun the weapon around in her hand; the stake end first; and thrust it towards Caleb's face. Just then, he grabbed it once more before the weapon could make contact. Caleb then twisted the scythe, sending Buffy to the ground.

He suddenly sprung to his feet as Buffy recovered and staggered to her own feet. Before she could recover, getting back on her feet, Caleb punched her hard in the face, causing her to stumble back. He smiled before continuing to punch her in her face. Buffy tried to use the scythe for protection, but she realized she was quickly running out of energy. 

"I gave you ample warning. I told you not to interfere, and you chose not to heed. But you know what?" he asked as he punched her with all of his power; sending Buffy through a stone column, nearly knocking her un-conscious. He held the scythe in his hands as he walked over to her slowly, knowing she was loosing strength.

"I was kinda hopin' it'd go this way," he told her as he lifted the scythe up over his head. Buffy closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

"Hey!" A voice growled from some place in the room. Caleb turned around quickly, just as the owner of the voice punched Caleb square in the face, knocking him to the far side of the tomb. 

Buffy looked up quickly as she recognized the voice. It had come from the one man she had ever loved. The man she _still_ loved deep down. She kept telling herself it was a dream as she looked up; until she saw him in front of her. He stretched his arm out to help her up. Buffy looked at him for a second in disbelief before taking his hand. Angel carefully lifted her to her feet. The two of them then just stood there, looking at each other. 

"I never was much for preachers," he told her.

"Angel," Buffy said in disbelief. Angel smiled at her.

"You look good," he told her. Buffy smiled at his comment.

"You look timely," she told him, "and also good," she added. The two of them stared at each other for a few more seconds.

"Heard maybe you needed a hand," he explained. Behind Buffy, Caleb was recuperating from the blow Angel had given him, and was starting to get up. Angel quickly moved to finish him off, but Buffy grabbed his arm, and pulled him back.

"Ah, this is one of those things you just have to finish yourself?" he asked. Buffy gave him a small smile.

"Really kinda is," she told him. Angel smiled at her as he casually walked backwards and leaned against a large pillar, watching as Buffy walked towards Caleb with the scythe in her hands. Caleb then started to send rapid blows towards Buffy, but she managed to block them all.

"You're so gonna loose," Angel told Caleb as he enjoyed the show. 

"She does this thing where..." he trailed off as he watched them fight with a smile on his face. _There she is,_ he thought. _My soul mate; the one woman in the world for me,_ he thought as he continued to watch. 

"Ooooh yeah. I've missed watching this," he said out loud to himself as Buffy swung the blade end of the scythe at Caleb. Caleb then caught it for the third time in a row, and shoved it back at her. Caleb gained control of the scythe and thrust it towards Buffy. She fought back and quickly moved out of the way, as the stake end barely missed her, and instead, imbedded itself into the wall behind her as he shoves it towards her. Buffy kicked Caleb backwards, and quickly pulled the scythe out of the wall. She walked toward him with the scythe lowered to her waist. She then swung the weapon quickly towards Caleb catching him in the stomach. 

In a brutal pull, Buffy then ripped the weapon out of Caleb, gutting him in the process. He laughed and stumbled backwards before falling to the floor. Buffy looked at him for a second before focusing her attention back to Angel.

"See?" she said to Angel as she walked towards him, "Under control," she assured him as she stumbled towards him. 

"The least you could do is tell me you're happy to see me?" Angel said jokingly as he steadied her. Buffy looked up at him. She missed him so much. She needed him in this. She then dropped the scythe on the ground and kissed Angel passionately. The kiss immediately deepened as the two of them gave in to undeniable passion. Moments like this, Buffy was reminded that he was really her soul mate, and that know matter what threatened to stand in their way, nothing could sever the bond between the two. 

After a few moments, the two finally pulled away from each other slowly, both of their gazes locked on each other.

"Well," Angel said. He looked at her half surprised. "I guess that qualifies as happy to see me," Angel said in a raspy voice. Buffy smiled warmly at him, and her eyes reflecting the joy she felt for her true love being there with her. 

"What are you..." Buffy stopped quickly. "No, don't even. I just want to bask," she told him as she continued to look up at Angel with a huge smile on her face, and her eyes filled with happiness. Angel gazed over her, taking in her appearance once more. It had been a while since they had seen one another, and so much had happened between the two of them. Buffy looked…older. Not just older, but old almost. He had heard that she hadn't had it easy, and with the First back making trouble for her, he figured she had been over-worked.

"Ok, I'm basked. What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile still on her face. Angel smiled back at her. 

"Not saving the damsel in distress, that's for sure," he said. 

"You know me," she told him as she bent down and picked up the scythe where she had dropped it before kissing him, "not big with the damseling," she explained. 

"Got your share of distress though," Angel said. He then walked over to the entrance of the crypt and picked up a folder.

"And then some," she agreed. "You heard?" she asked as Angel walked back over with a folder in his hands.

"I've got coverage on the whole thing," he assured her. "Very gripping, needs a second act," he told her. 

"You _have _to leave L.A." she told him jokingly. The two of them then looked at Caleb's body for a second before returning back to the conversation. 

"It's the First, right? The First Evil. The power that tried to convince me to kill myself," he said, clearly remembering his first meeting with the First. He had just returned from hell not too long before that; he and Buffy were still shaky. The First knew it could get to buffy through him.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. It's gotten a little more ambitious since then. It's raising an army," she explained. 

"Well, it failed once, and I'm here to tell you that-" Angel began. Just then, something hit Angel hard in the back of his head. The impact sent Angel flying across the room, face first, before slamming into a wall. Buffy looked over at Angel worriedly then looked back towards Caleb. There was blood dripping from his eyes, noise, and ears. Buffy's stomach turned at the site of him. _I thought I killed him, _she said to herself.

"Are you ready to finish this, bitch?" Caleb asked her. His voice was filled with anger, and was not of this world. He then ran towards her, this time with a new rage filling him. Buffy quickly blocked him with the scythe, but his strength was greater than it had ever been. The contact between the two of them caused Buffy to stumble backwards.

"Ok, how many times do I have to kill you?" she asked him sarcastically. "Ballpark figure," she added.

"You understand nothing!" he told before punching her in the face. He punched her again, causing her to stumbled backwards. Caleb then picked her up and lifted her up over his head to show who was in control. He then threw her down.

"You think you have power over me?" he asked as he grabbed Buffy by her throat. She knocked his hands off of her throat, then spun around and kicked Caleb, knocking him down. He quickly stood up as Buffy spun the scythe in her hand so that the blade was at the bottom.

"You'll never stop me. You don't have the-" he stopped as Buffy arched the scythe back and swung it up right between his legs. 

"Well, who does nowadays?" she asked. She then grabbed the scythe with both hands and pulled the blade upwards, slicing Caleb in half. 

Angel shot up and spun around towards Buffy and walked over to her.

"Ok, now I'm pissed. Where is he?" Angel asked angrily. Buffy looked to her left side, then to her right. Angel looked at her impressed. Buffy smiled at him girlishly.

"He had to split," she told him. She then let out a dorky laugh. Angel shook his head in disbelief that she just laughed at her own pun as he walked over to where he had dropped the folder. 

"I'll have the guys look through that. See if there's anything new," she assured him as he walked back over to her with the folder. 

"Reliable source?" she asked curiously as he brushed off the folder.

"Not remotely," he warned her. Buffy just shrugged as she looked at the folder.

She sighed. "Well, any port in an apocalypse." Angel then pulled something out of his jacket.

"I brought you something else as well," he told her. Buffy looked at it with a weird face.

"I can already tell you, I don't have anything that will go with this," she warned him as he dangled a gaudy looking amulet. 

"It's not for you," he told her. Buffy looked at him surprised. She looked up at Angel.

"Splainy?" she asked. Angel shook his head.

"I don't know everything. It's very powerful...or a cleansing power..." he glanced at it. "Or possibly scrubbing bubbles. The translation is...anyway, it bestows strength, worn by the right person," he explained.

"And the right person is?" she asked.

"Someone in-souled, but stronger than a human. A champion," he told her. "As in me," he said.

"Or me," she added as she gestured to herself.

"No," he said firmly. "I don't know nearly enough about this to risk you wearing it. Besides..." he said as he looked down at the scythe and grinned. 

"You've already got that cool axe- thing going on for you," he pointed out. Buffy looked down at the weapon in her hands, and gave it a pat.

"So you're going to be with me in this?" she guessed. 

"Shoulder to shoulder," he assured her. "I'm yours," he said with a smile on his face. He meant it to mean something completely different from what the last part sounded like. He knew Buffy thought of how it sounded the other way too, because he noticed she blushed slightly. Buffy thought about it for a second and weighed in all of the possibilities.

"No, you can't," she told him still thinking as she walked away from him towards the crypt's entrance. Angel quickly ran after her and stopped in front of her.

"Why the hell not?" he asked. Buffy sighed as she pushed him out of the way, and walked up the stairs. She could hear him following close behind her. He stopped her as soon as they were out of the crypt.

"Buffy?"

"Because I can't risk you," she told him.

"Buffy, I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself," he assured her. 

"Angel, I know you can, that was never the question, it's just..." she trailed off as she leaned on a large rock in the cemetery. 

"Just what?" he asked.

"If I don't make it, then you need to be else where to back me up," she explained. "If this gets past Sunnydale, it could be days, or even hours before it destroys the earth, and I need you to be my second if I fail," she added with uncertainty in her voice.

"Buffy, we have a better chance of capping this thing if I'm _here_, fighting," he told her. Angel then walked over to her.

"Come on Buffy, you know I'm right," he told her. "You can't expect me to leave you here to fight this war after all we've been through," he told her. Buffy looked up at him.

"Fine," she said her voice even. Angel walked up to her. 

"There's something else," he said. "There was another reason why you didn't want me to stay," he realized. Buffy felt un-comfortable with the way the conversation was going, and stood up. She began to walk away.

"Is it Spike?" he asked her. Buffy stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around. _How'd he find out?_ She asked herself.

"His scent. I remember it pretty well," he told her as if reading her mind. 

"Did anyone ever tell you vampires how gross it is to go around smelling people?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Angel asked. Buffy turned around and began to walk away once more. 

"Is it any of your business?" she asked him. 

"Are you in love with him?" he asked her as he caught up with her. He felt a surge of pain go through him at the thought of her saying yes. At one time, he had been the one she loved, he thought as he waited for her answer.

"Ok, maybe I'm out of line here, but this is kind of a curve ball for me. We are talking about Spike here," he told her. Buffy turned around.

"He's different now," she told him. "He has a soul," she said. Angel looked at her for a second.

"Oh, well," Angel said as he began to look all around.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"That's great," he said sarcastically. "Everyone's got a soul now," he said. 

"He'll make a difference," she told him feeling the need to defend him; to defend what they did...

"Yeah, well I started it; the whole having a soul thing," he said under his breath, but loud enough for Buffy to hear him. Buffy looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh my god, are you twelve?" she asked him. 

"I'm being replace for 'Captain Peroxide', doesn't exactly bring out the champion in me," he told her. 

"Angel, your not being replaced," she told him. "And, are you going to go Dawson on me every time I have a boyfriend?" she asked. Angel quickly pulled his hand out of his pocket and pointed at her.

"Aha, _boyfriend_!" he exclaimed. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"He's not," she told him. "But...he's in my heart," she told him truthfully. Spike had been there when Angel was not. 

"Yeah, that'll end well," Angel said as he walked ahead of her, and leaned on a tall tomb stone. 

"What was the highlight of our relationship?" she asked him as she walked over to him. "When you broke up with me or when I killed you?" she asked him. The two fell silent as Buffy leaned against the same tomb stone beside him. 

"What Spike and I have is different from what you and I had," she told him as she looked up at him. "What we had can never be replaced, but we both went our separate ways a while ago," she reminded him. 

"You're right; I'm sorry," he told her. 

"It's alright. You had a right to react that way," she assured him. The two then just stood there for a little while longer. 

"We should probably get back to the house so that Giles and the rest of them can take a look at this stuff," Buffy said. 

"Are you sure it's alright if I follow you back?" Angel asked not knowing what the others would think of him being back in Sunnydale for the fight.

"I'm sure the potentials won't mind," she said as the two ex-lovers began walking. Angel turned and looked at Buffy confused.

"Potentials?" he asked.

"You have a lot of catching up to do," she told him as they continued walking, and began to clue him in on what had been going on.


	3. Ch2

****

CHAPTER 2

Historical Note: This story takes place during the seventh season of Buffy, during the series finale. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from either _Buffy_ or _Angel_; although I wish I did!!

****

Authors Note: After watching the final episode of Buffy, I was a little disappointed that Angel wasn't there for the actual battle, so I decided to re-write the last episode including Angel in the final battle. Otherwise, everything else is the same. Also,since it broke my heart to see Xander's eye get gouged out, I'm just going to pretend it never happened! 

****

Summary: The apocalypse is drawing dangerously close for Buffy and the group, and with the potential slayers being killed off one by one, both Buffy and Faith are realizing this time both slayers may be in over their head. 

Then all of a sudden, someone from Buffy's past comes to help them with the fight; causing old feelings to stir. Faced with what seems to be the final battle; Buffy is forced to face her past as well as her greatest love; as he joins her in the last battle. 

****

Disclaimer II: A good amount; not all, but a good amount came from a book called 'Chosen.' I just wanted to make a note of that. I'm not trying to pass this whole story as being all my idea, obviously. But the idea of having Angel stay there for the fight was in fact mine, so there!

****

As soon as Buffy entered the house, the first thing she saw was...Dawn!? She had told Xander to take Dawn away from the town; away from the danger so that she'd have a better chance at surviving, but there she was, standing in front of Buffy. She looked at her sister confused before Dawn kicked her in her shin. 

"Ow," Buffy said in a low voice. Dawn just stood and looked at her.

"Dumb-ass," Dawn said to Buffy with a very displeased expression on her face. Buffy looked into the kitchen where Xander was sitting on a chair; Anya was behind him rubbing his head.

"Don't look at me. It's a Summers thing, it's all very violent," he told her. Buffy turned and looked back at Dawn. 

"If you die, I'm telling," she told her before walking into the kitchen; Angel followed.

"Did you find out anything about the..." Willow began. She then realized Angel was standing behind Buffy. "Angel? Hey. What brings you here?" Willow asked with a confused expression. 

"I heard you guys may need a hand," he answered simply. He then looked at Buffy. 

"Also, I brought some stuff that might be important," he added. Buffy handed the folder to Giles.

"Here," she said. He looked back up at Angel.

"Where did you get this?" he asked. Angel looked at Buffy.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said to them. Willow looked at the scythe.

"I see the scythe thingy was put to use. Did Caleb..."

"He's gone," she told them. "Well actually, he had to split," she said as she smiled. The group looked at her confused. She turned and looked at Angel.

"They don't get my pun," she whined. Angel sighed.

"She kinda sliced him in half," he explained. Everyone then smiled and commented at the same time. 

"Alright," Willow said happily.

"He had it coming," Anya muttered.

"Hey, party in my eye socket. Everyone's invited!" Xander said loudly. The room then fell silent as everyone looked at Xander.

"Sometimes I shouldn't say words," he said to himself as Anya began to rub his head once more. 

"So you'll be...assisting us in this battle?" Giles asked Angel.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said. 

"Good. We need all the help we can get," he told him truthfully. Buffy then looked around the room, and noticed Spike's absence.

"Where's Spike?" Buffy asked.

"Ah, he came back a little while ago mumbling something about being an idiot before disappearing downstairs," Xander explained.

"Oh crap," Buffy said as she headed for the basement. She then remembered Spike saying he'd stop by the vineyard to see if she needed any help. He probably saw them kissing.

She sighed as she closed the basement door and slowly walked down the stairs. Buffy noticed Spike was beating on the punching bag as she reached the bottom step.

"Where's tall, dark, and forehead at?" he asked as Buffy walked over to him.

"Let me guess; you can smell him?" she said tiredly as she leaned against a support beam in the basement.

"Yeah, that and I used my enhanced vampire eyeballs to watch you kiss him," he told her.

"It was...a hello," she told him, even thought deep down she knew it wasn't just a 'hello'. 

"Yeah, well most people don't say hello with their tongues," he told her. He paused. "Well, I suppose they do, but..."

"There were no tongues," she lied. She was really confused, and didn't exactly care to be getting into an argument with Spike over Angel.

"So where is he?" Spike asked again. 

"He's upstairs," she told him. "He's going to help us beat this thing," she explained as she walked over to Spike.

"Great, the great pouf is staying. Now there will be _two_ of us vamps with a soul living under the same roof," he said. "What bloody fun that will be," he muttered under his breath.

"Great, great. I haven't had enough jealous vampire crap for one night," she said as she walked past him towards the punching bag. She looked over at the punching bag and noticed Spike had drawn and taped a picture of what was suppose to be Angel on the punching bag. 

Buffy shook her head tiredly. "You know one of these days I'm just going to put you both in a room and let you rassle it out," she threatened. He didn't seem fazed as he tossed his empty carton of cigarettes onto the floor.

"No problem at this end," he told her. 

"There could be oil of some kind involved," she said with a smile on her face, entertaining the idea in her head.

"Where's the trinket?" he asked. 

She paused. "The who-ket?" 

"The pretty necklace your sweetie-bear gave you," he explained. Buffy looked down at the trinket in her hands. "The one with all the power," he added. He gazed at her calmly.

"I believe it's mine now," he said.

"How do you figure?" she asked.

"'Someone with a soul, but more powerful than human'," he said quoting what Angel had told her.

"Angel meant to wear it, that means I'm the qualified party," he explained.

"It's volatile," she told him. "We don't know-"

"You need someone strong to bear it," he told her. "You were planning on giving it to Andrew?" he drawled. Buffy hesitated for a moment, thinking of who really _should_ wear the amulet. They really didn't know much about it, but something kept telling her Spike should have the amulet.

"Angel said...this amulet is meant to be worn by a champion," she began. Spike backed down thinking she was putting him down. She then held the amulet out to him. Spike looked at her surprised. She was calling _him _a champion.

"Been called a lot of things on my time," he told her. Buffy sighed as she walked over to him.

"I want you to be careful," she said gently. "Angel won't be too happy about this, but-" she began before Spike cut her off.

"Are you still in love with him?" he asked. Buffy was caught off guard from his question.

"What?" she asked. Spike turned around towards her.

"You heard me. Are you?" he asked. Buffy looked down to the floor.

"Do we have to do this?" she asked him not wanting to think about his question. Spike looked at her and smiled. 

"No, we don't," he told her. He already knew her answer.

"Spike-" Buffy began.

"Don't," he told her. "Not now. You've got more important things to concentrate on than this," he reminded her. Buffy just stood there and looked at him for a second.

"Ok," she told him before walking back up the stairs. She knew Spike was hurt, but she couldn't help but feel torn between the two of them. Angel was her true love; the one that was taken from her.... But Spike had been there for her after Angel left; time and time again he had come through for her when she least expected it. 

She couldn't say whether or not she actually _loved _Spike, but like she had told Angel, he felt for him. But Spike was right; there were more important things to think of. 


	4. Ch3

****

CHAPTER 3

****

Historical Note: This story takes place during the seventh season of Buffy, during the series finale. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from either _Buffy_ or _Angel_; although I wish I did!!

****

Authors Note: After watching the final episode of Buffy, I was a little disappointed that Angel wasn't there for the actual battle, so I decided to re-write the last episode including Angel in the final battle. Otherwise, everything else is the same. Also,since it broke my heart to see Xander's eye get gouged out, I'm just going to pretend it never happened! 

****

Summary: The apocalypse is drawing dangerously close for Buffy and the group, and with the potential slayers being killed off one by one, both Buffy and Faith are realizing this time both slayers may be in over their head. 

Then all of a sudden, someone from Buffy's past comes to help them with the fight; causing old feelings to stir. Faced with what seems to be the final battle; Buffy is forced to face her past as well as her greatest love; as he joins her in the last battle. 

****

Disclaimer II: A good amount; not all, but a good amount came from a book called 'Chosen.' I just wanted to make a note of that. I'm not trying to pass this whole story as being all my idea, obviously. But the idea of having Angel stay there for the fight was in fact mine, so there!

"Ok, here's the plan for tonight," she told him as she walked into the dining room. "We rest up. Tomorrow's the last day before the battle, and I need everyone rested and ready," she told them.

"Sounds good to me," Anya said before walking out of the room.

"Me too. Goodnight," Xander said before quickly following Anya out of the room. Buffy looked around the room; her gaze stopped at Angel. The site of him hurt her more then she could bare. Everything was screwed up now for her. She felt she had to choose between Spike and Angel, and she didn't want to have to choose one of them over the other.

"I'll be outside," she told them as she began towards the door, and quickly disappeared out into the darkness. Giles, Willow and Angel watched worriedly as Buffy closed the door.

"I can see nothing's changed around here for the lack of excitement," Angel said as he turned back around towards the other.

"Actually, quite a lot has...." Willow trailed off and stopped. She wasn't sure if Angel knew about Spike and Buffy's relationship, and she wasn't about to be the one to tell him. 

"Forget I said anything," she told him quickly. She looked back and fourth at Giles and Angel. "Wow would you look at that. It's getting late, and I...Goodnight," she said as she got up quickly and left the room. 

"Like I said," Angel said after Willow left. The two then fell silent for a few moments. 

"You should probably go check on her," Giles told Angel as he looked back towards the front door. 

"Good idea," Angel agreed.

"She really needs someone that she's...close too to talk to her right now," Giles told him. "She's got a lot on her mind right now, and I have a feeling by you talking with her will help," he told Angel. Angel smiled.

"Thanks," he told him before walking towards the front door.

~*~

Angel carefully shut the door behind him as he stepped onto the porch. As he looked up, he saw Buffy leaning against the railing with her arms crossed over her chest. Angel smiled at the sight of her.

"Hey," he said in a hushed tone as he walked up next to her. 

"Hey," she said back softly, still looking out into the darkness. She wouldn't let herself think about choosing either vampire, but a part of her yearned for Angel; the part of her that would always be in love with him.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked her.

"Not at all," she assured him.

"Is they're anything I can do?" he asked her. Buffy turned and looked at him. 

"You know, I still think about us," she told him. "I still think about how, and where we'd be if things between us didn't end up...the way they did," she said. She looked down at the ground. 

"This may sound like a dumb question, but do you think that things between us would be different now if the curse didn't have a break clause? If, if we hadn't slept together that night?" Buffy asked. Angel looked at her and sighed. He knew this conversation would have come at some point or another; why not on the last night they may have on earth?

"Buffy, that's a question we'll never truly know the answer to," he said. Buffy looked up at him with un-shed tears in her eyes. There she was with the one person in the world that she could count on; could trust; the one person that made her life make since when he was around. 

"Do you think we'd be together? That maybe we'd be happy?" she asked as she lowered her gaze to the ground again.

"I wish I could give you an answer, but I can't," he said. 

"But I can tell you this; that night we made love? I wouldn't take it back for the world," he told her. He then put his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "I may not be here anymore, but I still love you. Buffy, you're the only woman in the world I love and nothing will change that," he told her truthfully.

"Not even the end of the world?" Buffy asked. Angle shook his head.

"Not even the end of the world," he assured her. "I know you're really confused right now, because of Spike and I, and I don't want you to feel like you have to choose," he told her 

"I accept that you've moved on, and that's why I left to begin with. Buffy, I didn't come here to make you choose me again. Nothing's changed between us; we can't really be together, and as painful as it is to the both of us, we've just gotta do the best we can...every day." There was a pause. 

"That's why I came back," he explained. "I promised you that I'd always be there whenever you were in a fight to the death, and I would never go back on my word."

"I don't wanna do this," Buffy admitted, she was now calm again and the tears in her eyes were now gone. "I know that most of those girls in there are going to die; I may even die," she told him.

"That's never stopped you before," Angel told her. Buffy looked at him and laughed. 

"Are you ready for the fight?" she asked him seriously. 

"This is what I do. I do good to make amends, and if that means kick every demon's ass that lives in the Hellmouth then count me in," he told her.

"I'm really glad you came," she told him truthfully. Angel stroked the side of her face.

"So aren't I," he agreed. The two fell silent. Buffy then reached for Angel's hand as she looked up at him.

"Angel? If I don't win this, or I-"

"You won't. Buffy, you're going to win this thing," he told her with complete confidence.

"Well anyways, I just want you to know that I don't regret that night together or the time we shared together," she told him. Angel smiled.

"I'd better get back inside," he said.

"I'll be inside in a minute," she promised. Angel leaned forward and kissed her forehead before walking in.

~*~

"She'll be fine," Angel assured Giles as he walked back into the dining room. "She said she'll be in, in a minute," he explained.

"That's good," Giles said. The two men then fell silent. 

"I should be getting to bed," Angel said as he looked around. "Any thought's where I might do that?" he asked.

"Actually I did; when you were outside talking to Buffy. First I thought of putting you downstairs with Spike-"

"Not one of your smarter plans," Angel said.

"Which is why I think you'd be better off in... Buffy's room," Giles told him. Angel almost choked.

"Buffy's room?" he repeated.

"Why not?" Giles asked. 

"Nothing, it's just...." Angel trailed off as his gaze wandered to the basement door. "What would Spike think about this little _arrangement_?" Angel asked, his voice filled with sarcasm. 

"Angel, I can assure you whatever it is that's going on between Buffy and Spike is not as serious as the rest of them say it is," he assured him. 

"Although she did...sleep with him, I don't think she returns his feelings for her. I mean, she does _feel_ for him I suspect, but not in the way of, of love," he explained. He looked at Angel and smiled briefly.

"No, I believe it's _you_ that fills that department," he said. "Whether she likes to admit it or not I've always known that she's never stopped loving you, and that's why she's having such a hard time now; she's caught between the one she loves, and someone whom she has feelings for," Giles explained.

"I didn't come here to do that," Angel told him honestly. "Buffy and I went our separate ways a while ago, I just came back to help her," he explained. "But, if it helps, the feelings are still mutual," Angel admitted.

"I know," Giles assured him.

"Well, I'd better..." Angel trailed off as he walked out of the room, and headed for Buffy's new room. 


	5. Ch4

****

CHAPTER 4

****

Historical Note: This story takes place during the seventh season of Buffy, during the series finale. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from either _Buffy_ or _Angel_; although I wish I did!!

****

Authors Note: After watching the final episode of Buffy, I was a little disappointed that Angel wasn't there for the actual battle, so I decided to re-write the last episode including Angel in the final battle. It bugged me sooo much that Angel wasn't right there with her, so this is my way of dealing with it, LOL. Otherwise, everything else is the same. Also,since it broke my heart to see Xander's eye get gouged out, I'm just going to pretend it never happened! 

****

Summary: The apocalypse is drawing dangerously close for Buffy and the group, and with the potential slayers being killed off one by one, both Buffy and Faith are realizing this time both slayers may be in over their head. 

Then all of a sudden, someone from Buffy's past comes to help them with the fight; causing old feelings to stir. Faced with what seems to be the final battle; Buffy is forced to face her past as well as her greatest love; as he joins her in the last battle. 

****

Disclaimer II: A good amount; not all, but a good amount came from a book called 'Chosen.' I just wanted to make a note of that. I'm not trying to pass this whole story as being all my idea, obviously. But the idea of having Angel stay there for the fight was in fact mine, so there!

A little while later, Buffy entered the house. She looked around and realized everyone had gone to bed. Which was no surprise, everyone was beat. She sighed as she walked up the stairs. All she wanted was a hot bath, but she was too tired for it, so instead she settled for going straight to bed.

She quietly shut the door carefully as she entered her room. She then went directly for her dresser and pulled out her pajama top and a pair of shorts. 

She quickly pulled off her pants and shirt and pulled on her pajamas. As she walked over to her bed, she suddenly sensed someone else was in the room. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up at the thought of it being the First.

"Who's there?" Buffy asked in a hushed voice as she walked over to the other side of her bed. 

"It's me," a deep voice assured her. 

"Angel? What are you doing in here?" she asked. Angel stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but Giles told me this was the only place that there was room for me," he explained. "But If you're uncomfortable-" he began as he gestured towards the door.

"No, no. It's ok, really, I was just started is all," she explained. Angel nodded.

"So tomorrow it is," Angel said. Buffy sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"Yup," she said as Angel walked over and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. 

"We'll make it," he told her.

"I hope you're right, 'cause dying...is _such_ a pain," she said. Angel chuckled.

"That it is," he agreed. The two of them then say in silence. He felt weird knowing Buffy had found her way into Spike's arms...several times. He had been jealous; although he didn't admit it; when he heard that Spike had begun to fight along side Buffy a year ago. Angle had and would always think of it as _his _spot. 

Buffy looked at him and studied his features. She knew he was thinking about something hard.

"What are you thinking about?" she finally asked him. Angel snapped out of thought and looked at her.

"About the battle," he lied.

"Yeah I know. I am too," she admitted. 

"I should let you get some rest," Angel said as he got up from the bed. Buffy caught his hand.

"I don't want you to sleep on the floor," she told him. Angel just stood and looked at her.

"Buffy, we, we can't..." he reminded her.

"I know, but can you just lay here and hold me?" she asked. Buffy then thought back to the other night when she had asked Spike the same thing. She felt guilty for asking Angel to do the same thing, but she was so confused right now, and all she wanted right now was for the man, or vampire she never stopped loving, to hold her. 

"Sure," he said as he walked back over and sat on the bed as Buffy pushed over. She waited for Angel to lay back before cuddling close to him. Instinctively, Angel wrapped his arms around her, and the two just lay like that. It felt like old times to the both of them. When they had been together; before Angel had left, they'd lay together the same way. Buffy remembered feeling like she was safe whenever she was in his arms; like nothing could hurt her, and even now, she found herself feeling the same way. 

A little while later, the two of them fell asleep holding each other. They had talked about old times for a little while, and then they had both just fallen asleep. A few hours later, Spike quietly opened the door thinking Buffy was alone. He felt his heart break when he opened the door to find Angel and Buffy holding each other while they slept. Spike slowly and quietly closed the door letting the ex lover's sleep. He then quietly made his way back to the basement. 

As soon as he watched Angel and Buffy kiss back in the old Crypt, he knew she was still in love with him, and finally realized that she would never love him the same way. _I should've known,_ he thought to himself. 

"Soldier boy couldn't even win the battle over Buffy; she would always love Angel; how could I have thought I'd do any better?" he asked himself down in the basement. 

~*~

The next day, Buffy gathered the Scooby gang in her roomto be the first to hear the plan she had thought of and give out suggestions before she told the potentials. She'd clue the Potentials in later, after everyone else was set on the plan.

Everyone looked at her in disbelief as she finished explaining the plan she thought of the night before.

"What do you think?" Buffy asked the group. She stood with Faith at her side as she held the scythe in her hands. 

"That depends. Are you in anyway...kidding?" Xander asked.

"You don't think it's a good idea?" she asked. 

"It's pretty radical, B," Faith told her as she imagined how it'd play out in her head. Everyone else say in silence imagining it as well.

"It's a lot more than that," Giles said as he stood up. " Buffy what you said; it, it flies in the face of everything we've, we've ever-that every generation- has ever done in the fight against evil, he explained. 

He then smiled broadly. "I think it's bloody brilliant," he added impressed. Faith smiled as well.

"You mean that?" Buffy asked. 

Giles shrugged. "If you want my opinion," 

"I really do," she said warmly. Giles smiled at her again. 

"Whoa, hey, not to poop the party," Willow said concerned, "But I'm the guy who's going to have to pull this off," she reminded the group. 

"It is _beaucoup d' mojo_," Faith said. 

"This goes beyond anything I've ever done," she told them. "It's a total loss of control, and not in a nice wholesome 'My Girlfriend has a pierce tongue sort of way'" she added with a nod. Giles and the group made an uncomfortable face. Angel couldn't help but smile. He had found out just recently when Willow went to L.A. to re insoul him that she was gay now.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it," Buffy told her. Willow still wore a worried expression.

"I, I'm not sure I'm _stable_ enough," she admitted. 

"You can do this, Willow. We'll get the coven on the line and, and find out how they can help," Giles explained. 

"Oh!" Dawn exclaimed. "Pierced tongue," she muttered in realization as everyone looked at her. Willow gave Buffy an apologetic look.

"Dawn needs to do a research thing," Buffy said to Giles quickly. 

"Yes, we do," he agreed quickly as he got up. 

"It's cool. Watcher junior to the library," Dawn said as she got up and walked to towards the door with Giles not too far ahead.

"I'll um, start digging up my sources," Giles said as he thought. He then looked up at the group as he walked towards the door. "Literally, actually; there's one or two people I need to talk to who are dead," he explained before leaving.

"Come on. Let's go assemble the cannon fodder," Anya said to Xander after Giles and Dawn disappeared out the door.

"That's not what were calling them sweetie," Xander reminded her as they walked out to the door.

"Not to their faces. What, am I insensitive?" she asked as they disappeared down the hallway. 

Willow got up from the bed as Buffy walked over to her with the scythe. The two girls looked directly at each other as Buffy placed the scythe into Willow's hands with a silent understanding and agreement. 

~*~

A few hours later, Buffy had the Potentials all in the living room, and was clueing them in on the plan. She had to pull the shades down all in the room so that Angel and Spike could be present without being charbroiled.

"I hate this. I hate being here; I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil, and that I was chosen to fight it," she told them as she slowly walked into the room.

"I wish a whole lot of the time that I hadn't been. I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been either," she said as she looked around the room.

"But this isn't about wishes; this is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil," she paused. "Not when it comes; not when it's army's ready, _now_," she said. "Tomorrow morning, I'm opening the seal. I'm going down into the Hellmouth and I'm going to finish this once and for all," she explained. The potentials looked at her shocked.

"Right now, you're probably asking yourself what makes this different? What makes us any different from a bunch of girls getting picked off one by one?" she said as she slowly walked around the room. "It's true, none of you have the power that Faith and I do," she said as she looked back at Faith. 

"So here's the part where you make a choice." She stopped and looked around. 

"What if all you could have that power? Now. All of you?" she asked. She noticed she really had all of the Potentials attention now. "In every generation a Slayer is born because a bunch of guys that died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men," she said. She then pointed to Willow.

"_This_ woman is more powerful than all of them combined," she told them with complete certainty in her voice. Willow just looked at her and smiled weakly. 

"So I say we change the rules. I say _my_ power should be _our_ power. 

Tomorrow Willow will use the essence of the scythe, that contains the energy and history of so many Slayers, to change our destiny."

"From now on, every girl in the world who _might_ be a slayer, _will_ be a slayer. Every girl who _could_ have the power, _will_ have the power. Who can stand up, _will_ stand up," She told them. Every Potential in the room looked at Buffy in awe.

"Every one of you, and girls we've never known, and generations to come...they will have the strengths they never dreamed of, and more than that, they will have each other," she said. 

"Slayers. Every one of us; make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?" she asked them. 


	6. Ch5

****

CHAPTER 5

****

Historical Note: This story takes place during the seventh season of Buffy, during the series finale. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from either _Buffy_ or _Angel_; although I wish I did!!

****

Authors Note: After watching the final episode of Buffy, I was a little disappointed that Angel wasn't there for the actual battle, so I decided to re-write the last episode including Angel in the final battle. Otherwise, everything else is the same. Also,since it broke my heart to see Xander's eye get gouged out, I'm just going to pretend it never happened! 

****

Summary: The apocalypse is drawing dangerously close for Buffy and the group, and with the potential slayers being killed off one by one, both Buffy and Faith are realizing this time both slayers may be in over their head. 

Then all of a sudden, someone from Buffy's past comes to help them with the fight; causing old feelings to stir. Faced with what seems to be the final battle; Buffy is forced to face her past as well as her greatest love; as he joins her in the last battle. 

****

Disclaimer II: A good amount; not all, but a good amount came from a book called 'Chosen.' I just wanted to make a note of that. I'm not trying to pass this whole story as being all my idea, obviously. But the idea of having Angel stay there for the fight was in fact mine, so there! LOL.

The day went fast for everyone. They spent the day preparing for the battle, and spending what might be their last day on earth. 

Buffy stood out in the backyard alone as everyone else settled in inside. _What will tomorrow bring?_ Buffy thought to herself. _Will we actually pull this off without dying_? She asked herself as she gazed into the blackness. She still didn't have the Spike-Angel thing figured out yet. She knew she and Spike had a special connection together, but she also couldn't just forget about what she had with Angel, even if he was going to go back to L.A. after this as all finished. She didn't know what _she_ was going to do herself after this was done if she survived....

~*~

While Buffy was outside thinking about the battle, Dawn was upstairs with all of the Potentials, catching them up with the history of Buffy, and the battles she has faced and won. All of the Potentials were circled around her in sleeping bags listening to Dawn tell the stories. 

"...And the Master grabbed Buffy from behind and sunk his teeth into her neck. She tried to move, but he was too strong. He fed on her blood then he tossed her in the water. He then walked towards the entrance of the cave and left her as she slowly drown to death." Dawn said as she stopped and looked around at the group as she held the flashlight.

"Do you have any _other _stories?" A potential named Vi asked. The story was freaking her out. 

Dawn held up her hand gesturing them to hold on. "She gets up again. It's very romantic," she says as she looked at all of the Potentials and noticed they didn't like the story.

"Guys, you gotta stop worrying. Its Buffy. She always saves the day," she assured them. She thought for a second.

"I got a story you'll like," Dawn said as she thought of another good story. "You all remember the tall, dark and handsome vampire downstairs? He and Buffy used to go out," she told them with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow. Buffy knows _all _the hot vampires," one of the Potentials said in awe.

"Yeah, it's an awesome story," she assured them. "It all started back when we first moved here..." she began. 


	7. Ch6

****

CHAPTER 6

****

Historical Note: This story takes place during the seventh season of Buffy, during the series finale. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from either _Buffy_ or _Angel_; although I wish I did!!

****

Authors Note: After watching the final episode of Buffy, I was a little disappointed that Angel wasn't there for the actual battle, so I decided to re-write the last episode including Angel in the final battle. Otherwise, everything else is the same. Also,since it broke my heart to see Xander's eye get gouged out, I'm just going to pretend it never happened! 

****

Summary: The apocalypse is drawing dangerously close for Buffy and the group, and with the potential slayers being killed off one by one, both Buffy and Faith are realizing this time both slayers may be in over their head. 

Then all of a sudden, someone from Buffy's past comes to help them with the fight; causing old feelings to stir. Faced with what seems to be the final battle; Buffy is forced to face her past as well as her greatest love; as he joins her in the last battle. 

****

Disclaimer II: A good amount; not all, but a good amount came from a book called 'Chosen.' I just wanted to make a note of that. I'm not trying to pass this whole story as being all my idea, obviously. But the idea of having Angel stay there for the fight was in fact mine, so there!

Early the next morning, Buffy woke up and got ready for the big fight. She quickly got dressed before waling up everyone else. 

Angel was second to wake up when Buffy got up. 

"Morning already?" Angel asked as Buffy crawled out of the bed. Buffy turned around and nodded.

"Yup. Time to wake up the troops," she said. 

"Need some help?" he asked. Buffy smiled at him.

"Sure, come on," she said as she gestured towards the door. After the two of them woke everyone up, they headed downstairs to find something to eat. There wasn't much to choose from, but thanks to Andrew, who had broken into an abandoned store and brought back whatever wasn't going bad.

"It just occurred to me," Angel said as they walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"If the fight's going to be at the school in a few hours, how will Spike and I get there without burning?" he asked. "Not that I care if Spike burns up.." he added. Buffy looked at him and smiled, knowing there would be some sort of tension between the two.

"I thought about that. You two will just have to cover up in a thick blanket until we get down to the seal," she explained.

"Not sharing one blanket I hope?" Angel asked. Buffy laughed.

"Of coarse not. I don't want the fight to begin early," she told him as she handed him a carton of blood. Just then, Spike walked into the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil," Angel said as Spike walked further into the room.

"'Fraid I'm not him," Spike said. Angel smiled.

"Ah Spike, it's been a while," Angel said as Buffy handed Spike his own carton of Blood.

"Not long enough," Spike said.

"you're telling me," Angel said back.

"Ok, ok boys. Can we just eat without arguing?" Buffy asked as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"We weren't fighting," Angel assured her. 

"Yeah, we were just...saying our good mornings," Spike explained. Buffy looked at the two of them.

"Whatever. I don't want to hear any arguments between the two of you. I realize you hate one another, but I don't have time for it. You wanna fight? Do it after the battle," she told them. Everyone else then began down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Buffy finally turned her attention from the two vampires to the crew that were slowly entering the kitchen.

"Eat up," she told everyone. "'Cause were not hanging around the house. We eat then we head for the school," she told him.

"Good idea," Faith said as she sat down next to Buffy.

"You're not going to eat?" she asked her. Faith shook her head.

"Not really hungry in the morning," she explained. She then looked over to Angel and Spike.

"Wow, no fighting or bickering? Am I dreaming?" Faith asked.

"We've been warned," Angel explained as he motioned to Buffy. Faith smiled as she looked back over at Buffy.

"Way to go B. you tell them," she said. Buffy smiled faintly as she thought of the vampires behind her. _Yeah, way to go me, _she said to herself.

~*~

A little while later, Buffy led everyone out of the house stocked with weapons and ready for the battle. Of coarse Spike and Angel had to have a blanket covering them as they walked to the high school.

"Welcome to Sunnydale High," Robin said in a booming voice as he led them into the school. As son as they entered the school, both Angel and Spike threw off their blankets without breaking stride. "There's no running in the halls, no yelling, and no gum. Apart from that, we have only one rule," he said as he stopped and turned towards the group. 

"If they move, kill them," he told them as Buffy walked up to him to take over.

"Ok, Potentials are in the basement. Follow Faith and Spike," she told them. On command, all of the Potentials except for Kennedey; who had to stay with Willow for the spell.

"If you have to go to the bathroom, it's on the left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better go _now_," he told them. Robin then turned towards Willow.

"Willow, my office is through there," he said motioning to his office.

"It's right over the seal," Buffy reminded her. Willow nodded and handed Kennedey a bag.

"I'll start getting you set up," she said to Willow. 

"Ok," Willow murmured gratefully. 

"Ok civilians," Robin continued, gesturing to them as he spoke. "The vampire's get upstairs, we have three areas they could get through to another building and down into the sewers.

Down the hall in the atrium; the north hall here; and the primary target, through the lounge to the science building. Odds are, most of them will head there. Easy to find, big, no sunlight," he explained. 

"Teams of two then. I suggest we take the lounge," Giles said.

"I concur," Robin said as he headed for the lounge. Buffy looked at Xander. 

"Xander, I want you with Dawn," she told him. She knew he'd protect her, and more importantly, she trusted Xander with Dawn.

"I concur," he answered as Dawn walked over to him. 

"We'll check out the atrium," she said. Anya then looked over at Andrew.

"That leaves me and the dungeon master in the north hall," Anya said. Andrew looked at Anya then back at Buffy.

"We will defend it with our very lives," he told her.

"Yes, we will defend it with his very life," Anya told Buffy. 

"And don't be afraid to use him as a human shield," Xander told Anya.

"Good. Yes, thanks," Anya told him happily.

"I just want to say how proud I am to die for this very special cause with you guys," Andrew said as he pulled out a piece of paper. Anya looked at him.

"Some um, there are some people I'd like to thank; both good and evil. A special thanks to my brother Tucker who gave me the inspiration to summon demons, and to-" 

"No one cares, you little monkey," Anya told him as she put her hand on his back and led him to their fighting area.

"I'm going to check out our field of engagement," Dawn announced before walking away. 

"Dawn!" Buffy called out before running towards her. Dawn stopped and turned around.

"No. Anything you say is going to sound like goodbye," Dawn told her. Buffy nodded, understanding and Dawn turned around and continued to walk towards her assigned area.

Buffy turned around and walked back over towards Giles, Xander, Willow, and Angel. The original Scooby gang. _Us. The originals, _Buffy thought_. Everyone else came later._

"So," Buffy said, taking on chipper. "What do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" she asked. 

Willow thought for a second. "Nothing strenuous," she said. 

"Mini golf is always the first thing that comes to mind," Xander suggested. 

Giles looked at them mildly disappointed. "Well, I think we can do better than that," he told them.

"I'm free tomorrow; as long as I'm not in direct sunlight, I'm good," Angel told them.

"I'm pretty much thinking of shopping. As usual," Buffy said.

"There's an Agnes B. in the new mall!" Willow told her excitedly. 

"I could use a few new items," Xander told them.

"Well no, aren't we going to discuss this? Giles asked. "We're saving the world to go to the mall?" he asked.

"I'm having a major shoe craving," Buffy announced, ignoring Giles. 

"Aren't you on the patch?" Xander asked her jokingly.

Willow shook her head sadly; "Those never work," 

"And I'm just here, invisible to the eye, not having any say..." Giles whined as the four of them walked off, leaving Giles there.

"You see, it's the whole eye patch thing," Xander told them. 

"I think it looks cool. Gives you a tougher image," Angel told him. 

"Right," Buffy said. "Do you go with the full black secret agent look-"

"-Or the puffy shirt pirate-slash-poet feel," Willow suggested. "Sensitive, yet manly..."

"Now you're getting a little renaissance on me," Xander told her as they continued to walk down the hall. 

"It's a fine line," Buffy told him as Giles turned and began to walk towards his station.

"The earth is _definitely _doomed," he said as he sighed and began towards his assigned area. As he walked to where he and Robin Wood were supposed fight, he realized that it might be the last time he may see any of them.

~*~

Willow gave them a weak smile and waved before walking into the office leaving Xander Buffy and Angel. They continued to walk until it was Xander's turn to leave the group. Buffy rubbed the side of his arm and smiled at him before he left. 

Buffy was now just left with Angel. She looked over at him and gave him a weak smile. He reached for her hand, and they continued their walk down to the basement holding hands, like they had done once before, on Christmas after the First had tried to convince Angel to kill himself. 

"You ready?" Angel asked her as they neared the basement door. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," she told him. Angel smiled at her and squeezed her hand before letting go. He then opened the door, and they both walked down into the school's basement; where the seal itself was located. 

"Time to go to work, love," Spike said to Buffy as she and Angel walked over to them and joined the rest of them. Buffy moved into the room and stood beside the seal, next to Faith, who held out Andrew's mystical knife. She and Spike already had the rest of the girls circled around the seal. 

Her gaze drifted around the circle at all the Potential slayer. They were so brave, and at the same time they were terrified. Buffy was so incredibly proud of them. They had come a long way since they first came to her. She wanted to save them all, not to loose a single one, but she knew that wouldn't be the case...

"You're first, B," Faith said. Buffy reached out and took the knife. She then cut her hand, and let her blood drip onto the seal. She then handed it to Faith.

"Pucker up ladies. We're going to hell," she told them before slicing her own hand and letting her blood drip onto the seal. Faith then passed the knife along to Amanda. They continued to pass the knife along until everyone had cut their hand, and held their hands out above the seal so that their blood could drip down on it. They all watched as the seal slowly began to open. They braced themselves as the seal dropped open.

"Let's go," Buffy said before dropping down into the entrance to the hell-mouth. The seal was just there to protect he hell-mouth; the hell-mouth itself was located further down.

~*~

"What I still don't understand is why I'm not wearing the amulet thingy," Angel said as they all walked together in the cave towards the hell-mouth. "I brought it," he added.

"'Cause Buffy said _I _could wear it," Spike explained. Buffy didn't want to hurt Spike's feelings by letting Angle wear it, so she had let Spike wear it. Angel said it had to be used by a champion that was stronger than human, and both vampires; including Buffy; fit that profile. It was a hard decision, but she ended up letting Spike wear the amulet. Buffy continued to look around at their surroundings as Angel and Spike continued to argue behind her.

"Not to be a buzz-killer, but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power," Spike told Buffy. 

"I'm not worried," Buffy said as stopped and looked around. After a few seconds, she continued to walk slowly. Spike looked down at the amulet.

"I'm getting zero juice here," he went on. "And I look like Elizabeth Taylor," he told them in an un-happy voice. Angel smiled.

"Well, I have to look on the bright side; at least it's not me looking like that," he said rubbing it in. Spike just shot him a look.

"Cheer up Liz, Willow's big spell doesn't work and it won't matter what you wear," Faith told him as she walked up to Buffy.

"I'm not worried," Buffy repeated with less belief in her voice as the group walked up to the side of a deep hole that resembled a crater. 

As they all spread out around the hell-mouth; they gazed down into what seemed like an endless cavern, they were horrified to see thousands of Uber-vamps and Harbringers and dozens more below.

"Oh my god," Angel said in a whisper. "I hope no one's having second thoughts," he said as his gaze was locked below, in the hell-mouth.

"I'm not worried," Buffy repeated, practically catatonic.

"Really?" A potential named Rona whispered beside her. "'Cause I'm flashing back to Xander's whole bathroom speech,"

"Buffy?" Amanda asked worriedly, her gaze never leaving the hell-mouth. 

"I'm not worried. As long as Willow can work her spell before they-" she stopped as all of the demons and vampires in the hell-mouth suddenly looked up at them. 

"See us," she finished. All of a sudden, everything down in the hell-mouth ran towards them in sheer anger. It felt like an earthquake as they stampeded to get up to them.

"Get ready," Angel told them as they looked down with fear now painted on their faces. Angel looked at Buffy.

"Willow..." Buffy pleaded as she watched the monstrous swarm of powerful vamps begin to climb up the side of the cavern. 

The war had officially begun. Willow was in Principal Woods office performing her spell with Kennedey to give all of the Potentials their power now while the rest of them waited by the hell-mouth for her spell to work. 

Buffy and the other just watched as they continued to climb up the walls quickly. As the Ubervamps swarmed to crush them, the Potentials were ready; the power was being given to all of them at the exact same time. A few of them closed their eyes as the power surged through them. They all looked up, their eyes sparkling with power, as they became Slayers.

"Those guys are dust," one of the newly Slayers whispered. Buffy looked over at Faith as the two girls smiled at each other. Faith then looked ahead; the slayers steeled themselves in place- dozens of them, ready and uncertain.

"Everybody hold the line," Faith said. Then all of a sudden, the first wave of vampires hit, frenzied evil spilling over the girls in a blur of teeth, axes and spears; with no fear of dying. They swarmed, enormous killing things, and the slayers went into action...


	8. Ch7

****

CHAPTER 7

Historical Note: This story takes place during the seventh season of Buffy, during the series finale. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from either _Buffy_ or _Angel_; although I wish I did!!

****

Authors Note: One more chapter left! I hope everyone's enjoyed reading the alterations I've made to the series finale. ANGEL SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!!! 

After watching the final episode of Buffy, I was a little disappointed that Angel wasn't there for the actual battle, so I decided to re-write the last episode including Angel in the final battle. Otherwise, everything else is the same. Also,since it broke my heart to see Xander's eye get gouged out, I'm just going to pretend it never happened! 

****

Summary: The apocalypse is drawing dangerously close for Buffy and the group, and with the potential slayers being killed off one by one, both Buffy and Faith are realizing this time both slayers may be in over their head. 

Then all of a sudden, someone from Buffy's past comes to help them with the fight; causing old feelings to stir. Faced with what seems to be the final battle; Buffy is forced to face her past as well as her greatest love; as he joins her in the last battle. 

****

Disclaimer II: A good amount; not all, but a good amount came from a book called 'Chosen.' I just wanted to make a note of that. I'm not trying to pass this whole story as being all my idea, obviously. But the idea of having Angel stay there for the fight was in fact mine, so there!

As the uber-vamps jumped onto them, they all fought back, kicking and punching them. 

Buffy kicked one of them back into the hell-mouth as more came at her. With all her strength, she plunged a stake into one of the uber-vamps hearts as she punched another one out of her way. 

"Buffy! Catch!" Kennedey yelled from the other side as she threw the scythe to Buffy. Buffy caught the scythe in mid-air and decapitated two vampires with one swing.

Just then, Kennedy was attacked. She quickly jumped high, kicking hard-pummeling the enemy with her newfound power.

"Oh, I could get used to this," she said as more of them ran towards her, and she began to beat them down as well. All around them, Uber-vamps were attacking the slayers. Faith, Angel, Spike, all of the new Slayers...everyone fought as they had never before, pumped and armed. A sprawling, brawling mob: Armageddon. 

As they continued to fight the vampires, some of them realized the seal was open, and hurried up through it. More vamps followed.

~*~

"How yak doing over here?" Angel asked Buffy as he backed towards her while fighting off three uber-vamps.

"Just great," she said sarcastically. "You?" she asked as she plunged the axe's end into a vamp and watched as it turned to dust.

"Never better," he said as he swung the ax and killed a few vamps. 

Spike was a little further away from the rest of them as he tried to fight the ones trying to escape when all of a sudden, he was knocked back by the sudden power from the amulet. He looked down at the amulet confused.

"Uh, Buffy?" he called out to her, but she couldn't hear him since she was in the heat of the battle. He then began to walk towards her. "Whatever this thing does, I think it's..." he stopped suddenly as the power grew. 

"Ahh-hhh!" he screamed in pain as he dropped down to his knees. 

~*~

The evil army was not getting smaller; in fact, they just kept coming out from the hell-mouth. Buffy watched as an Ubervamp leaped onto a young slayer, and began to tear into her as the girl went down. Faith made her way while battling, over to Buffy. 

"Think it's too late to talk this thing out?" Faith asked. She was exhausted, but still game and ready for more. Two more ubervamps charged towards Faith, backing her away from Buffy as she went back to fighting. Buffy looked around as she watched more young slayers being killed.

Buffy called out to the girls. "Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge! We can't let them-" Buffy stopped in sentence as she suddenly felt pain; unbelievable pain. 

She slowly looked down to see the point of a sword extend from her stomach, before retracting back out. Silence invaded Buffy's thoughts as she put her hand on her stomach. Everything around her seemed to blur. 

"Buffy?" Angel cried as he ran over to her. Faith realized Buffy was hurt, and quickly tackled and killed the vampire who had stabbed her sister slayer. 

Angel caught Buffy just as she fell to the ground. He looked at her terrified as he put his hand on her wound, trying to stop the blood from flowing out of her.

"It's going to be ok," Angel told her. "Buffy, you can't leave me. I'm not ready for you to. You have to help me win this," he continued. Buffy looked up at him as Faith ran over to her side with a worried expression.

"Hold the line," she told them in a strained and painful voice. She had died twice before, but never had she felt this much pain. 

Faith nodded as Buffy held out the scythe to Faith. Faith just looked at it then back at Buffy before taking it. She quickly got up and ran back into the war, angrier than before as she swung the ax and took out three vamps in one swing of the ax. Angel remained at Buffy's side as he continued to hold his hand over her wound.

Buffy looked up at him. "Go. You need to help them," she told him. Angel shook his head.

"No. I'm not leaving you," he told her. He wouldn't leave her side, not while she could die.

"Angel, you have to. You have to beat this thing for me," she told him. Both of them looked at each other with tears in their eyes. 

"I love you Buffy," Angel told her. 

"I love you too," she told him as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Now go win this," she told him. Angel looked at her for a second before finally leaving her side to continue fighting. 

~*~

In the battle, Faith was all of a sudden jumped by an ubervamp. She struggled while holding the scythe to get it off of her, but it's grip tightened around her neck. 

"Angel!" Faith shouted as she began to be buried beneath the vampires. She quickly tossed the scythe to Angel, who caught it, and began doing damage. 

~*~

Buffy looked up in pain as she watched more young slayers being killed by the vamps. There was blood every where's as more and more were killed. 

Buffy closed her eyes as she watched Amanda, a new Slayer, fall to the ground dead; her face covered in blood. Two more slayers fell; Kennedey was backed against the wall, her weapon knocked from her hand. She began to steady herself. She looked up again to see First in the form of her appeared with blood coming out from where Buffy had been stabbed.

"Oooh, ow, Mommy!" The first mocked her as she walked over to her. "This mortal wound is all...itchy!"

She walked over to Buffy, then squatted down next to Buffy. "You pulled a nice trick," she said as she smiled pleasantly. "Hey, you came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?" she asked. Buffy continued to look up at her. 

"I want you...to get out of my face," she said as she pulled herself up on her hands, shaking with fury. _I'm not done; not yet,_ she said to herself. 

The First backed up and vanished. Buffy took a step forward. Two stumbling, hunched steps. She felt renewed power serge through her as she stood up.

Angel saw her, and smiled as he realized she'd be all right. He was relieved; he had come so close to loosing her. _Too close,_ he thought to himself as he killed another vampire. 

"Buffy!" Angel called as he threw her the scythe. Buffy caught it, and she then stood a little straighter. She clenched her teeth as she swung back the scythe; knocking out five vamps back over the edge in one blow.

~*~

As if they were connected, Faith kicked her way out of the dog pile of vamps, and rose as if from the dead-also bloodied, also unbroken. 

The rest of the new slayers then surged with the same power and began to fight back more powerful than before. They then all worked together to force the vamps back into the hell-mouth with at least one slayer going with them. 

They were now on the offensive. Each girl pushing and screaming, feeling as if they were re-born in the mighty throes of power as they battled to save the world. 

As the fight wavered on, Spike staggered under the seal's opening. He paused.

"Oh, bollocks," he said as a bright light of energy shot up from within him, straight through; piercing the seal, and bursting through Robin Woods office floor, narrowly missing Willow who was still building up her energy.

"I didn't do that," Willow murmured.

~*~

Back down below, the sun hit Spike hard. He was then pinned. Pain and something else built up inside of him.

"Buffy!" he yelled loudly in pain. This time, Buffy heard him, and ran over to him.

"Spike!" she yelled as a prism ray of pure sunlight blasted out of the amulet and into the cavern. Instantly, hundreds, thousands of vampires turned to dust. Angel quickly ducked and ran out of the ways of the light's rays.

The cavern then began to tear a part. Walls were crumbling, rocks tumbling down dangerously.

"Everyone out now!" Faith shouted as she began to hear the remaining to the entrance. Angel quickly and carefully ran towards the entrance as he helped Faith get the others out. The girls fought their way to the exit as everything continued to shake. 

Buffy finally made it over to Spike, who remained pinned to the wall as the light continued to blast from him.

"I can feel it Buffy!" he told her as he looked ahead. Buffy looked at him worried and confused.

"What?" she asked. Spike looked at her for a second.

"My soul. It's really there," he said as he looked back ahead of him. "Kinda stings," he told her. Buffy looked around as the remaining Slayers left the room. 

"Go on then," Spike told her as the light began to get larger and brighter. Buffy quickly shook her head.

"No. You've done enough. You can still-" she told him. 

"No," Spike interrupted. "You beat them back, it's for me to do the clean up," he told her as they looked around at the falling building.

"Buffy!" Faith yelled from the entrance. Buffy looked over with tears in her eyes. She knew she needed to get her and Spike out of there quickly, but she couldn't get Spike to leave. Spike then looked in the same direction. Angel was standing beside Faith yelling to them. 

"Take care of her for me," Spike told Angel before looking back at Buffy. Faith grabbed Angel's arm and pulled him up and out of the room. 

"Gotta move lamb," Spike told her tenderly as he watched the room cave in. "I think it's fair to say school's out for the bloody summer." 

"Spike." Buffy begged. 

"I mean it," Spike told her as he began to burn. " I gotta do this," he told her as he held up his hand, which was frozen in the severe pain he was in. Buffy looked at it and interlocked her own hand in his. She looked up at him, and their hands then burst into flames. The two of them ignored the fire as they looked at each other.

"I love you," she told him, shaking. Spike looked at her. He knew she really didn't; her heart would always belong to Angel.

He smiled kindly. "No, you don't," he told her. "But thanks for saying it." Suddenly a quake rocked the two of them and Spike realized he needed to get her out now if she was going to make it.

"It's your world up there. Now _go_!" he told her. She looked at him for a second, then went, running for her life.

While gazing as the destruction in front of him, Spike smiled wickedly. "I want to see how it ends," he said out loud, but to himself as he began to burn from the inside. 


	9. Ch8 LastChapter

****

CHAPTER 8

Historical Note: This story takes place during the seventh season of Buffy, during the series finale. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from either _Buffy_ or _Angel_; although I wish I did!!

****

Authors Note: Last chapter! I hope I did some justice for the B/A fans out there, and didn't totally screw up this episode. Thanks so much for the feedback. If you're a B/A fan and you wanna read more of my stuff, check out The trilogy I got going; Prophecy Birth, Return, Choices. Also, I was thinking about posting another story that I had already written that's; of coarse, a B/A. Whatcha think? Do you guys wanna read another? LOL. Let me know!

After watching the final episode of Buffy, I was a little disappointed that Angel wasn't there for the actual battle, so I decided to re-write the last episode including Angel in the final battle. Otherwise, everything else is the same. Also,since it broke my heart to see Xander's eye get gouged out, I'm just going to pretend it never happened! 

****

Summary: The apocalypse is drawing dangerously close for Buffy and the group, and with the potential slayers being killed off one by one, both Buffy and Faith are realizing this time both slayers may be in over their head. 

Then all of a sudden, someone from Buffy's past comes to help them with the fight; causing old feelings to stir. Faced with what seems to be the final battle; Buffy is forced to face her past as well as her greatest love; as he joins her in the last battle. 

****

Disclaimer II: A good amount; not all, but a good amount came from a book called 'Chosen.' I just wanted to make a note of that. I'm not trying to pass this whole story as being all my idea, obviously. But the idea of having Angel stay there for the fight was in fact mine, so there!

As Buffy made it up to the main level of the school, she realized not only the school was crumbling, but also the whole town was going with it. Quickly, Buffy looked for the next flight of stairs to get to the roof level, and climbed them as fast as she could. 

Up on the roof, Buffy ran towards the end of the school, and without breaking speed, she made an impossible jump off the building, and landed on top of the bus. She could hear the whole town being sucked into the hell-mouth as she gripped the rooftop for her life as it continued to drive away from the town of Sunnydale. Collecting all the courage she had left, she turned around and looked at the cracks chasing them. The entire town was sinking into a smoking black crater, and the bus just barely made it to the edge of the town and away from the destruction.

All of a sudden, the bus screeched to a stop. Buffy then quickly jumped off the bus as everyone started piling out. Dawn opened the back door and jumped out. With a huge relieved smile on her face, Dawn ran towards Buffy and hugged her. Buffy felt relieved knowing her sister had made it out alive. As she hugged her sister, she thought about all of the other possible survivors, and who died out of t he battle. As she pulled away from her hug with her sister, she felt just as relieved when she saw Giles standing beside them looking into the distance.

"I don't understand. What did this?" Giles asked. Buffy turned and looked into the distance at what used to be Sunnydale. 

"Spike," she said as she mourned for him. But at the same time she was glad for him. _He died a hero; a good man,_ she thought to herself as she walked closer to the monstrous crater. Giles and Dawn then began to walk over towards her as the wind began to blow. Buffy looked out with a saddened face as she continued to look on to what used to be her home; her town. 

As Xander got off of the bus, he saw Andrew, and walked over to him. He knew the second he got onto the bus, but he had to ask.

"So did you see?" Xander asked. 

"I, I was scared. I'm sorry," Andrew said as he tried to walk past Xander. He felt like he couldn't face him. Xander put his arm out and stopped him. He pushed it. He pushed harder than he had ever pushed for anything in his life. But deep down her knew… She was gone. 

"Did you see what happened?" he asked as he searched Andrew's face for an answer. "Was she..." he trailed off. 

Andrew gazed at him. The tears were there, along with the answer.

"She was incredible," Andrew told him. "She died saving my life," he said. Xander put a hand on Andrew's shoulder as he held back tears.

"That's my girl. Always doing the stupid thing." He thought of Anya as he walked over to Buffy. _I do Anya, I do, _he said to himself. 

~*~

On the bus, Faith looked at Robin's stomach wound as he sat in the driver's seat of the bus. 

"It's not bad," she lied, "Just sit here. I'll get someone to-" 

"Hey. Did we make it?" Robin asked in a whispered, pained voice. Faith nodded as she squatted down beside him.

"We made it. We won," she told him. Robin smiled, then all of a sudden he went still. Faith's smile disappeared as she realized what happened. Robin hadn't made it. She stayed there for a second and just looked at him thinking of what could've been. She then moved to close his eyes when all of a sudden he coughed, spasming back to life. She quickly pulled back her hand.

"Surprise," he whispered as he looked at her. Faith smiled at him. _Not lost, _she thought to herself. _A new beginning. _She realized as she looked at him with happiness. All of a sudden, one of the slayers walked over to them with supplies in her hand. She bent down as she began to clean up his wounds.

~*~

As Buffy continued to stand in silence and look into the distance, she felt a strong hand touch her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see Angel covered in a blanket smiling at her.

"Angel!" She said happily as she hugged him. "You made it," she said.

"Of coarse I did," he said as he carefully moved his arms around him, covering her in the blanket with him as well. It was a miracle there was a blanket, or else he would have been burned; would be burning now. 

"Looks like the hell-mouth is officially closed for business," Faith declared as she walked over to the group. Buffy carefully pulled away and looked at Faith and smiled. She counted all of her friends. Xander, Dawn, Angel, Faith, Willow, but she didn't see... oh no, she said to herself. Anya didn't make it. She then looked over at Xander. He knew what she was thinking, and just nodded. Buffy closed her eyes for a second to say goodbye to Anya before returning her gaze once more to the large crater. Buffy stood beside Angel and her sister. Buffy slowly reached under the blanket for Angel's hand and stood there as the two of then held hands looking out.

"Well, there's another one in Cleveland," Giles told them. They all looked at him. "Not to spoil the moment," he added quickly as he knelt down and picked up a rock. He then stood up and tossed the rock into the crater. 

"We saved the world," Xander said as he helped Willow over to the group. She still felt weak from the spell.

"We changed the world," she added. "I can feel them Buffy. All over, slayers awakening everywhere," she said.

"We'll have to find them," Dawn said. 

"We will," Willow assured her. 

"Yes because the mall was actually _in_ Sunnydale, so there are no hopes of going there tomorrow," Giles added.

"We destroyed the mall?" Dawn said. "I fought on the wrong side," she said jokingly. 

"All those shops gone. The GAP, Starbucks, Toys R Us? Who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world about them," Xander said chiding in finally.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," Giles agreed. Faith looked at him.

"Can I push him in?" Faith asked Willow.

"You've got my vote," she assured her. Faith looked back at Giles and jokingly pushed him.

"I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week!" she told him. Willow laughed.

"I guess we all could...if we wanted to," Dawn said as she looked at Buffy.

"Yeah, the First is gone, so what do you think we should Buffy?" Willow asked Buffy as she moved a clump of hair from her face. 

"Yeah you're not the one and only 'chosen' anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How does that feel?" Faith asked Buffy.

Buffy smiled. For once in her life, she could actually find out what it was like to live like a regular person without having to carry the burden of being the chosen one. 

"Yeah Buffy, what are we going to do now?" Dawn asked. 

"Whatever we want," she told her as she squeezed Angel's hand. She looked at him and smiled. She knew that sooner or later he'd have to go to back to L.A., but for the time being she'd have him there with her, and that was enough for her.

She continued to look out into the distance, and silently said goodbye to everyone who was lost in the battle. Each and every person was brave, and died hero's.

****

THE END

__

"The Battle Continues..".


End file.
